1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to efficient and reliable sensor terminal means for generation of fingerprint impressions or related patterns at an optical input window of a data processor and more particularly relates to such apparatus whereby the satisfactory or non-satisfactory character of the impression is visually and rapidly assessed prior to manipulation by a data processor for comparison and recognition purposes.